


Pay Off

by DirtyTails



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Choking, Incest, M/M, Scaled Cock, scales - Freeform, tail choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyTails/pseuds/DirtyTails
Summary: Mammon offers to pay off his debts to Levi another way.----Just some good old fashioned demon incest of two of my fav brothers.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Mammon, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Leviathan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 243





	Pay Off

Levi didn’t bother knocking. Horns up, he slammed into Mammon’s room, his tail curled into a tight spiral as he grabbed his elder brother’s hair, yanking him to attention as he lay lazily on his sofa, tapping at his phone, ignoring his visitor.

“Levi - what the fuck,” said Mammon as he dropped his phone, and pulled free. But he lost the rest of his resist when he saw Levi, dressed in a black shirt and trousers, with matching purple shoes and belt. Simple, but speechless. 

“You can’t be so thick as to not know what I’m after, idiot,” said Levi, frowning at Mammon’s odd silence. “Money. My money.” Levi’s tail flicked to the side, uncurling from its coil, the light of Mammon’s room catching the opalescent scales.

“Wh-” Mammon felt his demon visage scratch the surface the more he stared. The crisp shirt tucked into his belt, nipping at a waist so taut for someone who did nothing but game. The trousers clung to thighs he forgot he had, always hidden his loose clothes, or a slouch.

But not tonight.

“Oi,” said Levi, batting at Mammon’s horns.

Mammon hit him off and touched a golden tip. When did they appear? His wings were still tucked beneath. But he could feel them start to spread.

“Wh-where you going dressed like... _that?”_ Mammon asked, all nonchalance lost in the hitch of his voice, the slant of his eyes.

Levi blushed. Mammon twitched. “Asmo’s taking me to dinner and drinks, so I need my money you _owe me_ for tonight.” 

“Why Asmo?” The words just fell out, as though painted by Levi’s sin, the envy on Mammon’s tongue, palpable. 

Levi toyed with the sleeve of his shirt, twisting a tentacle cufflink between thumb and finger. “Because he asked.” 

A heavy silence lingered as Mammon watched, unashamed, the only sound the gentle swish, swish of Levi’s tail.

Snapped from his daze, Mammon picked up his phone and crossed his legs, unable to hold Levi’s gaze. “Yeah well I ain’t got your money.”

“Mammon,” hissed Levi. “It’s been _weeks._ You’re such a fucking waste of space.” Levi’s tail uncurled, the tip hovering close to Mammon’s face as he took a step closer. Mammon looked up, a fang showing. “This is why I’m going for dinner with Asmo and not _you._ ”

“Then fuck off,” growled Mammon, baring both fangs this time. A challenge to stay, or go. 

He chose wrong and Mammon almost leapt from his seat, he almost grabbed that scaled tail, to sink his claws in and pull him back, back, and down-

“I’ll just…” Levi began to walk away, hovering by the door, as click, click his claws hit the wood as he spoke. “I’ll just tell Lucifer. Speed up your next round of punishment, add it to his bill, maybe-”

_Slam._

Mammon shut his door, a hand splayed next to Levi’s head, a golden claw catching the edge of Levi’s horns. He stood so close to his next in line, if he dipped his head a breath their horns would-

_-touch._

“W-wait,” stumbled Mammon, but his voice was _sure._ It demanded, more than asked. And Levi looked up, pressed against the door as he sunk into the word, and waited.

His tail quivered, from top, to tip. And he didn’t realise it had touched Mammon’s arm, a shadow against his head. But Mammon had, and he slammed his other hand beside Levi’s head, to steady. 

He blushed, the brief loss of control making his body shake. But he looked up, and composed his proposition. “Let me pay you back-” he paused, moving a hand to Levi’s chest, thumbing a button of his shirt. “Another way.”

“A-a-another way?” Levi was answered when Mammon’s hand slid down, down, and dragged over his belt, brushing against the impossibly hard strain in his trousers. 

_Snap_ . Mammon’s wings spread, shadowing them in their black, white and gold visage as he leaned closer, close enough that they touched. Levi could feel the ache of his brother’s cock touch his thigh. He whined. _Whined._ Pressing against the door so hard he thought it might crack. 

“Please, Levi,” pleaded Mammon as he _squeezed_. The words warmed Levi’s neck as Mammon asked again, as Levi heard his own desperation spill into a moan.

“I’m-I’m leaving soon,” said Levi, but his belt was already unhooked. 

“Asmo can wait.” Mammon kissed the words along his neck, tasting the rhythm of his brother’s heart against his tongue. “I _can’t._ ”

“Mammon-”

The rest was swallowed away with a kiss. Messy. Wet. _Greedy._

It touched the slide of Levi’s jaw, his neck, dragging against a fan of pearly scales, then down, and down, as claws clicked open his black shirt, formed so neatly against his muscles Mammon had memorised long ago.

Flick, flick went Levi’s tail, restless while the rest of his body refused to move, bound beneath Mammon’s hunger. He didn’t know what to do with his hands. One covered his mutters, his moans, as if he was afraid to hear them himself; the other pressed flat against the door. An anchor.

Mammon dropped to his knees as his kisses slid over Levi’s stomach, a fang nipping his scaled skin as his fingers, worked. His thumb rolled across his still clothed cock, his throat rumbling against the hot length as he looked up, to snatch away his longing, to sink in between his teeth. He rolled his hand across his cock again. Slowly. Watching the way his brother’s face twisted to a beg, the way his lips formed “ _please, Mammon”_ without realising. Mammon wanted to lick them off his lips.

But he had priorities.

Hurried, he pulled down Levi’s clothes, and with a satisfied groan, took him in past lick wet lips, dragging against the smooth scales that ran from base, to tip. He enjoyed the friction of Levi’s cock against his skin too much, rough and ridged, something new every time he touched. Just like now. The twist of his tongue tasted, counting, as he drew up along the length, prickled with a dulled spine and lit up by the luminescence that twisted between the scales, brighter when happy, when angry, when aroused.

_Scratch._

Mammon’s golden claws dragged against Levi’s thighs, drawing up, and up, as he devoured, tasting every ridge and inch, solid against his tongue. There wasn’t a part of Levi that Mammon didn’t want to touch. He wanted all, _all_ , of his brother, _just for him._

He pushed Levi against the door harder. Levi staggered, his tail balancing his lust addled legs. The tip brushed against Mammon’s head, ruffling his white hair. And for a moment, Mammon pulled back, a swathe of ecstasy painting his face at the touch, his wings snapping out wider.

Levi gasped at the loss of Mammon’s touch, but he watched, breathless, at the way the briefest touch of his tail made his brother succumb, the tremor in his wings loud enough for him to see.

So he gave, to Greed.

As Mammon’s lips returned, as his tongue lavished in hunger, Levi slid his tail - curiously, and slowly - around Mammon’s neck, the smooth, cold tail sweet against Mammon’s hot skin. 

Mammon paused, a desperate breath touching his throat as he felt Levi’s tail slither around his neck. But he didn’t stop. He couldn’t. He wanted to feel his brother inside him, around him, for him -

- _because of him._

“Tighter,” groaned Mammon against Levi’s cock before he drew his tongue along a bumpy ridge, fingers echoing, painted a bluey hue from the luminescence. Levi saw the light catch his brother’s golden fang, and he did it without question, tugging his tail, tighter, tighter, feeling the softer flesh against scales, _nip;_ feeling the way his heart skipped a beat; hearing the rumble of Mammon’s growl, so low, so feral, barely _anything_ as he strained to breathe.

Mammon was only noise, now. Any word pinched away by Levi’s tail. But Levi could barely stand now, his legs giving in to bliss. Hands grabbed white hair, while his tail instinctively _held._ Tight enough to mark, but enough that Mammon could -just- breathe. It didn’t stop him, just spurned him. 

“M-Mammon.” He’d tried not to cry out his brother’s name, but watching him, feeling him, the way he dragged his teeth along his cock, catching the bumps and scales with a fang, the way he pinched his lips at the tip, then paused - just a moment - to try and breathe, a wet, hot mess, white hair stuck to skin with sweat- 

-he would have begged him for a single look.

His name rang from his lips over, over. A gentle song that Mammon heard, but clutched tighter than a fistful of gold. 

Levi was almost there, shuddering against Mammon. Claws pushed him against the door, but it was Mammon’s eyes that held him, as he looked up, eyes wet, as the tip of his cock met his throat again, again, pushed down like it _fit._

“Hnng-” Another praise of his name, another, _another._ Levi slammed a hand over his mouth, muffling the cries, but Mammon pulled away his arm, holding it down. 

He needed to hear. To feel the praise lick his ears.

And as his cock hit the back of Mammon’s throat once more, Levi came. He pushed off the door, arching his back elegantly as his tail, tightened, as his cum filled up Mammon’s gasping mouth, hot, choking.

Hungry, Mammon swallowed, he lapped away the mess that covered Levi’s cock, the bioluminescent lines that twisted between the scales, bright from bliss, lit up the cum that dripped down Mammon’s smirking lips, that stuck to his chin. Levi relinquished his tail, slithering it down, around Mammon’s arm in a gentle ‘ _I liked that’._

Collapsing back against the door, Levi caught his breath and closed his eyes. He didn’t realise he was shaking until he felt Mammon against him, holding his arms steady. Wet, warm lips brushed a promise against his ear.

“You think I’m done?” Levi felt Mammon’s hand fumble between their bodies. He heard a belt buckle unclip, he heard his brother’s breath hitch as he pulled his cock free.

Levi glanced at the clock, blinking the time. Late. “I g-gotta go.”

“Not anymore,” growled Mammon, biting his earlobe. Levi moaned. “I’ve got a _lot_ of debt.”

Levi bit his lip.


End file.
